


I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me [Extended Version]

by EpicLilKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLilKitty/pseuds/EpicLilKitty
Summary: This was previously posted under the title "I'm in Heaven When I Kiss You" and is the same story just... slightly extended. Mild maturity





	I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me [Extended Version]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng laughed happily and allowed herself to be drawn into a side hug by her best friend, Alya Cesaire. Never before had she imagined her life could turn out so utterly perfect… but at this moment in time, she felt like she was on top of the world. It was her eighteenth birthday; Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng had opted to go out of town for the night, allowing their daughter to have the house to herself for her birthday. Alya had immediately latched upon that and in a matter of days, a party had been planned. Now, three hours into said party and it didn’t seem to be winding down in the least. In the kitchen, Rose and Juleka were flirting shamelessly as they replenished the snacks set out. They had started dating their Sophomore Year of High School and were still going strong two years later, in their senior year. Max, Kim, and Alix were sitting on the couch, locked in a heated debate about the newest Ultra Mecha Strike Game which had come out a few weeks previously. They had just gotten done with a gaming tournament which Marinette had won, much to her pleasure. It was good to know she was still the best at something, even if it was something as trivial as video games. Lately, her muse for designing had been rather lacking and because of that, she had spent the last few weeks in a haze of insecurities. Now, however, her problems were the furthest thing from her mind.

In the corner of the room, Mylene and Ivan leaned into each other, speaking quietly as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Alya had been quick to dub the pair ‘couple goals’ since they had been together since Middle School and never seemed to fight or even disagree. They truly were an adorable couple. Movement from the doorway grabbed their attention and Marinette felt her heart leap to her throat as Adrien and Nino returned to the room, carrying an empty wine bottle. Alya had tasked the boys to find a suitable bottle but had refused to tell anyone what she was up to. To say Marinette was suspicious was an understatement. Spotting them, Alya released her friend and bounced across the room with a devious grin curving her lips. Nino chuckled as she all but snatched the bottle from him (because he had already totally guessed what she was planning) and held it proudly above her head.

“Alright, nerds, whose up for a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Alya announced, voice ringing out loudly. Instantly all attention shifted to her as a murmur of interest went around the room. Marinette flushed, mortified.

“AL~YA!” She shrieked, causing several people to wince as her voice shot up several octaves.

“Calm down, girl. You’ll thank me later,” Alya promised, smirking. Adrien looked at them curiously.

“What’s Seven Minutes in Heaven?” He asked, glancing between the two girls. Marinette blushed a deep red and dropped her eyes, but before she had a chance to respond, Alya spoke up, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“You’ll find out soon, lover boy. Alright nerds, circle up. Marinette is the birthday girl, so she gets to go first!” She announced. The group abandoned whatever they were doing and gathered in the center of the room, shoving furniture aside and sitting down in a large circle. Marinette blushed warmly as she saw Adrien sit directly across from her. The bottle was placed in the center of the circle. “Alright, aside from our sweet little cinnamon roll over here-” Alya began, jerking her thumb in Adrien’s direction.

Adrien looked up in confusion at the comment but Alya moved on before he could ask what she meant by that...

“-everyone knows the rules right? The first group will use Marinette’s bedroom; the second will use the downstairs closet, and we’ll switch off as each group returns. Understood?” Alya looked around as nods and murmurs of agreement echoed around the room. The only two who didn’t nod were Adrien, who still looked helplessly confused, and Marinette whose face was red with embarrassment.

“Alright Mari, spin the bottle,” Alya said impatiently, elbowing her sharply in the ribs. Swallowing hard, Marinette crawled forward and reached for the bottle. The glass felt cold and hard beneath her suddenly clammy fingers. Taking a fortifying breath, she spun the bottle hard. The group watched, Marinette rather apprehensively while the others held various levels of interest on their faces, as the bottle made one full spin, then two, then three. Suddenly, Alya’s hand shot out, stopping the bottle on its fifth spin. When everyone shot her amused and curious looks, she smiled innocently. “Um… there’s a spin limit?” She offered, batting her eyes in the picture of innocence.

“Since when!?” Marinette protested, not noticing yet where exactly the bottle had been stopped. Alya smiled deviously.

“Since now. So I guess whoever it stopped on-”

“You stopped it, I don’t think it counts-”

“-is the one you have to take upstairs,” Alya continued on as if she hadn’t spoken. Marinette glared at her but when Alya nodded expectantly towards the bottle, the pigtailed girl reluctantly dropped her gaze and followed the line of the bottle to…  _Mon Dieu_ ,  _I’m going to die,_ the girl thought as she looked up to meet Adrien’s eyes. The boy was smiling warmly at her, completely oblivious as to what the bottle landing on him meant. Rising immediately, he offered his hand to the girl, smile never wavering.

“So I guess we have to go to your room then?” He asked and she nodded mutely, allowing him to pull her to her feet and lead her to the stairs. Behind her, a few of their classmates whooped and whistled and Alya called out a quick ‘you go girl!’ but neither teen paid them any mind as they ascended the stairs to the bedroom. Marinette’s breath hitched as the trapdoor closed ominously behind them. Adrien took a seat on the Chaise, patting the spot beside him, but Marinette was too nervous to sit.

“Adrien, um… I feel I should tell you what exactly Seven Minutes in Heaven is-” she squeaked, turning to face him while wringing her hands anxiously. Adrien smiled expectantly up at her, not commenting on the fact that she now strongly resembled a tomato.

“Go for it. I’m curious. I’ve never heard of this game before. Is it kinda like truth or dare or twenty questions?” He asked, blinking up at her. Marinette groaned and turned away from him. He was going to be the death of her. He was so sweet, so innocent, and Alya no doubt expected her to corrupt him in the best way possible. No, no she couldn’t. She couldn’t corrupt the sweet little cinnamon roll. Could she…? NO! No, it was wrong; immoral. She was a despicable human being for even thinking it. “Mari? Are you okay?” Adrien asked, touching her shoulder in worry. Marinette spun with a startled ‘eep’ and looked up into his green, green eyes. She hadn’t even heard him get up, but now she found Adrien standing before him in all his golden-haired glory. They were so close and it would be so easy to just reach up and kiss him. She wanted to kiss him but first…

“It’s a make-out game,” she blurted out, and almost comically all of the color drained from her face leaving her pale as a ghost. She stared wide-eyed at Adrien as he blinked, processing her words.

“L-like… k-kissing?” He asked, voice jumping up an octave (‘Kiss Kiss fall in love’).

“We don’t have to do anything! We can just talk. Oh god, I knew this was a terrible idea. Look, Adrien, we don’t even have to look at each other. We can just-”

“Marinette.” Adrien’s voice cut through her nervous babbling and she peeked up to find him smiling affectionately down at her. “Mari, chill. It’s fine, I uh… I don’t mind.”

“Y-you don’t?” Marinette whispered, color returning to her face with a vengeance. The sudden rush of blood caused a wave of dizziness to run through her and she swayed unsteadily. Taking her hand, Adrien led her back to the chaise and sat them down, his grip on her hand never wavering.

“Not at all. I- I think you’re cool and pretty… really pretty... and if there was anyone in our class to get stuck in a situation like this with… I’m glad it’s you,” he smiled warmly, before balking at his words. “Not that I’m stuck here!  _Mon Dieu_ , I didn’t mean it like that Mari. I  _want_ to be here,” he quickly backtracked. He stopped when Marinette giggled.

“I- I’m glad it’s you, too, Adrien,” she whispered, dropping her eyes nervously. Adrien smiled, lifting his hand to cup her chin. His thumb gently caressed her cheek as he tilted her face up and slowly moved down to kiss her. Marinette let out a breathy sigh as his lips brushed against hers one, twice, a third time. Each movement was gentle, teasing. A way to test the waters. When no resistance came, Adrien shifted closer and pressed his mouth firmly to hers, his grip on her chin tightening. Warmth seemed to curl around the pair as their lips moved together, perfectly in sync. When Adrien’s tongue ran along Marinette’s bottom lip, she didn’t hesitate to permit him entrance and suddenly, languid warmth turned to explosive heat.

Marinette let out a soft, happy whine as Adrien’s tongue swept into her mouth, tangling with hers as he slanted his head for a better angle. When his mouth left hers, she whimpered in disappointment but the sound was replaced by a delighted sigh as Adrien trailed kisses across her jaw and down the column of her slender neck. At the apex of her neck and shoulder, Adrien nipped her sharply, eliciting a sharp cry from the girl’s mouth. Encouraged by the unintentional sound of pleasure, Adrien lavished the spot with attention. He nibbled, sucked, and licked the skin, manipulating the blood beneath before shifting back and admiring his handiwork. Marinette would certainly be hard-pressed to hide the hickey currently gracing the side of her neck when she went to school on Monday. He smiled, thoroughly pleased with himself before Marinette’s hands fisted the folds of his shirt and she dragged him back down, reclaiming his mouth with hers. Adrien chuckled against their joined mouths at her obvious impatience.

“Something wrong, Princess?” He purred, unintentionally taking on his Chat persona (or was it purr-sona? lol) in the heat of the moment.

“Shut up and kiss me, Adrien,” Marinette growled against his mouth and he was happy to comply. They fell silent once more at their mouths moved over one another, their tongues locked in a battle for dominance that neither would ever truly win. As the kiss began to heat up and went from slow and calculating to fast and desperate, Adrien dragged the girl onto his lap until she straddled him. Marinette’s hands moved from his face to burrow into the silky golden strands of his hair as she kissed him with a fervor she didn’t even know she possessed until that moment. Adrien, in turn, dropped his hands lower until they settled on her hips, kneading the flesh there as their mouths moved as one.

Eventually, the need for skin on skin contact consumed him and Adrien edged his hands beneath her shirt hesitantly. When the girl didn’t protest, he traced his hands upward, following the natural curve of her body with his hands until he reached the edge of her bra. There, he hesitated once more, a silent question. Marinette moaned her acquiescence into his mouth and moving his hands to her back, the boy fumbled to release the clasps of her bra. He growled in frustration when what should have been an easy feat proved much more difficult than he originally anticipated and Marinette giggled breathlessly. Sitting up, she reached behind her back and deftly released the clasp of the bra before sliding the straps from her arms and tossing it away with nary a care as to where it wound up.

Before Adrien could take another breath, her mouth found his once more and the boy once more found his hands moving beneath her shirt, this time without the slightest hint of hesitance. His hands resumed their upward path once more until he lightly traced the underside of her breasts with the pads of his thumb. Marinette’s breath hitched unsteadily before she moaned as the boy cupped her fully. He kneaded her breasts gently as her mouth left his to follow the same path his had taken earlier. She kissed along his jaw, alternating between featherlight kisses and sharp, playful nips as she worked her way down his neck and throat. She paused as she reached the apex of his neck and shoulder but before she could return the favor he had given her early, Adrien shifted back slightly.

“M-Mari, you can’t leave a mark,” he said breathlessly.

“Because of your modeling?” She asked, sounding surprisingly composed considering their current situation. He nodded reluctantly as a contemplative look crossed her face. “What if… what if it weren’t visible?” She asked, a devious smile slowly curving her lips. Adrien gave her a curious look.

“What do you mean?” He asked, wondering what she was up too. Marinette didn’t answer. Instead, she shifted to her knees and planted her hands on his chest. She gave him a soft, lingering chest before pushing him suddenly. Adrien blinked, startled as he suddenly found himself lying flat on his back on the chaise, a grinning Marinette hovering above him. She giggled, amused, before backing up slightly and sliding her hands under his shirt.

“Can I take this off?” She asked and Adrien nodded mutely. Adrien had worn a button up shirt that day, and it was about to prove a wise and beneficial choice. Marinette shifted forward so that she hovered over the boy, her knees on either side of his hips and her hands planted on either side of his chest, just below his armpits. She lowered herself to her elbows, bracing herself before moving her hands to the first button. Marinette worked methodically, kissing her way down his chest as each button was released and the shirt was laid open, baring his chest for her perusal. When all the buttons had been undone and Adrien shrugged off the shirt, she sat back slightly and made a soft, appreciative sound.

Adrien swallowed thickly at the lust shimmering in her gorgeous bluebell eyes and he reached for her, desperate to kiss her senseless once more. Marinette apparently had other plans though, because she caught his wrists and pinned them above his head with a mischievous smile. She dropped a light, teasing kiss on the corner of his mouth before winking at him playfully. Adrien’s heart thudded painfully as his already tight jeans suddenly became significantly tighter.

“Marinette-” he began, but she shook her head and tsked at him.

“So impatient,  _Minou_ ,” she purred, and Adrien stiffened slightly at the nickname. He eyed Marinette as she turned her attention away from him. There was only one person who called him Minou, and that was his beloved Lady. Did Marinette know? And if she did, did that mean she was…? He quickly discarded the thought. Marinette was too sweet and shy to be his Lady. Well, sort of. She wasn’t exactly acting sweet or shy at the moment. She most certainly wasn’t acting like the innocent Marinette he had come to know and lo- um,  _adore_. His thoughts were derailed when Marinette suddenly shifted downwards, her fingers trailing lightly over the obvious bulge in his pants. Adrien hissed at the feeling and gave the girl a pained, accusatory look.

“You’re a dirty tease, Dupain-Cheng,” he growled, lips settling into a pout. She giggled as she repeated her actions, watching with speculative amusement as he jumped as if he had been shocked. It was fascinating to see the power she held over him. One little touch and he was putty in her hands. It was an empowering thought.

“You love it,  _Agreste_.” She teased, moving to repeat the action. Before she could, Adrien’s hand shot out to catch her wrist as he gave her a panicked look.

“  _Mon Dieu,_ Marinette. If you keep doing that I will  _die_ ,” he squeaked. She blinked, a little surprised at the urgency in his voice, before smiling in amusement.

“Fair enough. They do look a little tight though,” she murmured speculatively. Before Adrien could stop her, she unbuttoned his jeans and Adrien sent a silent prayer of thanks to whatever God was listening that he had actually worn underwear today. Clearly, someone was looking out for him. Once again, he found his thoughts derailed as Marinette tugged his pants a bit lower and dropped her mouth to his pelvis, just above his hips. Adrien closed his eyes, teeth clenched as she set about making her own mark, this one not nearly as easily seen as the one he had left on her. When she was finished, she crawled up his chest and sealed her mouth to his once more. She was just beginning to allow herself to melt into the kiss when Adrien’s arm snaked around her and suddenly she found their positions reversed. Marinette blinked up at him, startled by their sudden change in position. The boy smirked.

“That was a dirty trick you pulled earlier, Mari. It isn’t nice to tease,” he murmured, his voice a low, seductive purr. Something tightened in Marinette’s lower body as she stared up at the boy she had been in love with for so long now.

“Y-you liked it, Minou,” she whispered shakily. Adrien tsked lightly.

“It was still rude and you know what they say…” he trailed off and Marinette’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“W-What do they say?” She asked nervously. Adrien’s grin widened mischievously down at the girl currently trapped beneath him.

“Paybacks a bitch,” he said, and suddenly Marinette found herself shrieking with laughter as the boy began to tickle her mercilessly. Adrien watched in utter adoration and admiration as the girl writhed beneath him gasping for breath as peals of laughter escaped her beautiful throat. “Say mercy and I’ll release you,” he offered, tickling up her sides with a grin. Marinette shook her head adamantly.

“N-n-never!” She squealed as he resumed his tickling with renewed fervor, determined that by the end of this, she would submit.

“Give in, Mari!”

“I- I  _won’t_.”

“You have to eventually!”

“No, I d-don’t!” She shrieked as he discovered a particularly ticklish spot and finally gave in. “Okay, okay, Mercy!”

Adrien grinned triumphantly and leaned down to capture her mouth in a dizzying kiss before collapsing on the chaise, thoroughly spent. He shifted until they were side by side, not wanting to crush the smaller girl beneath his weight, and pulled her into his arms before dropping an affectionate kiss on the tip of her nose. It was in that position that Alya discovered the giggling teens. She blinked, thoroughly shocked the pair had actually done anything, and slowly backed out of the room without a word. No way was she going to be the one to ruin the good thing these two had going here. Marinette could thank her later.


End file.
